


you fit me like a puzzle

by tortxrra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: He doesn't want to look away, knowing this is the first and only time he'll ever get to be with her like this.
Relationships: 7YL!Yamamoto Takeshi/7YL!Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	you fit me like a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> this is suuuuper old (circa 2016), but i like it too much to let it sit in my drive where no one but my friends can see it. i hope you enjoy, and as always kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated

He can tell she’s nervous from the way she won’t look at him, the way her hands shake as she lifts her shirt over her head. He stares in awe as more of her skin is revealed to him, his hands pausing in the process of discarding his own clothing. He blushes and offers a quick apology when she mutters for him to _stop staring, he’s being so embarrassing_ …

(He doesn’t want to look away.)

The slight movement of her throat as she swallows does not escape him, and he struggles to tear his gaze away as her bra falls away. She crosses her arms over her breasts but he stops her, tells her that she doesn’t need to hide, she’s beautiful--but holy fuck that doesn’t even begin to describe how gorgeous she is--and she peeks up at him through those long eyelashes of hers with her lips pursed and something stirs in his chest that’s been residing there for the past seven years but he still can’t recognize it.

Her skin looks smooth and he wants to press his hands against her, smooth his fingertips over her skin, hold her close enough to destroy any space between them. So he does, he runs his shaking fingers along her arms, honey eyes blown wide in amazement because she’s even softer than he thought she would be and his heart is warm and swelling and he doesn’t know why. All he knows is that she’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen and he wants to protect her, wants her to stay soft and sweet and gentle.

His mind blanks as the rest of their clothes fall away until there’s nothing but tense air between them. He wants to close the gap, wrap her in his arms and pull her to him, feel her skin against his, but she takes action before he does, shifting forward on his sheets to press one small hand--so small, just like the rest of her, tiny and fragile as if she’ll break at any moment--against his chest while the other shakily slides along his torso until she can grasp his hardening member. 

The sharp inhale of breath that he takes doesn’t make it past her, and she gives him a nervous smile as she begins to stroke him, and he doesn’t question how she knows how to do this, he just lets her goad him to hardness as his hands smooth along her flushed skin. He presses along her curves, dips into the indents of her hipbones and smiles at her shaky gasp. Calloused fingers tease her bellybutton as they travel across her navel before resting on and spreading her thighs, but their journey comes to an abrupt end at her nervous shift and murmur of his name as her ministrations pause.

He returns the palms of his hands to her jaw, not noticing the way they fit together like puzzle pieces, presses his forehead to hers and tells her that they can stop at any time, that this is about _her_ (and he’ll _die_ before he hurts her or forces her into anything, _anything _she doesn’t want to do; but he keeps that to himself, knows that that would be overstepping his boundaries; he would cross the thin line between friends and lovers, and he thinks that maybe he wants that but he’s not sure, he doesn’t really even know what it means to have a lover, to _be_ a lover).__

__She offers him a shaky smile before whispering that she wants to continue, so they do, she strokes his member and he slides his fingertips against her slick entrance, smiling against her shoulder and pulling her close when she squeezes him a little harder._ _

__He doesn’t know how long they work at each other; he doesn’t care. All he knows is that eventually it’s not enough and she’s begging into his shoulder, she doesn’t say what she’s begging for but somehow he knows what it is that she wants. He lays her down, takes a moment to look at her, to _appreciate_ her, to memorize the look on her face and the way her pupils are big enough to practically overtake her irises, the way her hair is fanned out on his pillows, the way her pink lips are framed around his name, and then he can’t wait anymore and he’s tearing open the tiny package and rolling on the condom. He situates himself between her legs, positions himself at her entrance before asking if she’s ready, and when she nods and confirms and pleads, he grasps her hips and moves._ _

__She relaxes and he pushes in and it’s the most complete Yamamoto Takeshi has ever, _will_ ever feel. She’s tense around him, arms clinging to his neck as her nails dig into his shoulders and she hides her face in his shoulder--hides her face, but fails to hide the sniffle. It kills him to pull away from her even the slightest bit, but he knows she’s crying and _he can’t take that_ , so he cups her face in his hands, gently, so gently, brushes away her tears and asks her what’s wrong, did he do something wrong, does it hurt--_ _

__He doesn’t realize he’s babbling until she’s stopping him with another sniffle and a shake of her head as she confesses that he didn’t do anything wrong, he’s done everything right, she’s just...she’s scared and nervous and it feels strange…_ _

__He smiles at her then, he can’t help it, and his lips are against hers before he even knows that he’s moving._ _

__In that moment, with their lips and bodies and hearts and _beings_ connected, he feels sheer bliss._ _

__She’s warm and soft and he wants to stay here forever, keep this moment wrapped around him like her arms thrown around his neck. She’s clinging to him as if she’s terrified he’ll pull away and leave her, as if she doesn’t know that he would never do that, no, absolutely not, he will always always _always _be by her side, he can’t bear the thought of abandoning her.___ _

____He begins to move, pulling out just the slightest bit before pushing back in, and he ends their kiss to press his lips to the corners of her eyes and collect the fresh tears, but then he’s reconnecting their lips as one hand moves from her hip to the small of her back, lifting her and encouraging her to meet him half-way. She does, and _god_ , does it feel amazing, stretching her and sliding along her body, their hearts beating against their ribcages as if they’re trying to reach one another, their heavy breaths and quiet moans harmonizing together as the dance continues._ _ _ _

____She’s over first, he can tell before it even happens; she arches against him, pulling her mouth away to tip her head back and release a loud moan. Her fingers claw at his back but he doesn’t notice, just keeps moving, desperately striving for the distant light of relief, and she’s crying again, not tears, but his name, over and over like a prayer--” _Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto_ ”--until he practically begs her to call him by his given name. So she does, she grips his hair with her small fingers, locks their gazes together as she whimpers again and again before she freezes, eyes squinting as tears leak from the corners and mouth hung open and walls coaxing him into his own orgasm._ _ _ _

____He groans something that sounds like her name as he throbs and empties himself into the condom, and then they lay there in the silence, panting and sweaty and shaking a little bit because that was the first time for both of them (and god does he hope it’s not the last), but everything has to end, and the moment does when he pulls out of her with a shuddering sigh and rolls off of her, removes the condom and tosses it into the garbage can even though he’s exhausted. He closes his eyes, but they almost immediately open when he feels her small body curl up against his, and he can only smile and tell her that _of course she can_ when she asks if she can stay the night._ _ _ _

____His arm wraps around her without him thinking about it and he doesn’t truly notice how well her body fits against his, as if the two of them were made for each other. He recognizes the warm feeling in his chest, like it’s tightening and expanding all at once, but he still doesn’t know what it is and he thinks that that’s fine, he can figure it out later, right now he just wants to rest and hold this beautiful girl against him._ _ _ _

____(He loves her more than anything in the world.)_ _ _ _


End file.
